


Self-Portraits

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, implied past Neal/OMC in #3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 7 images that were posted on consecutive days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts).



> I created these images with a specific story in mind - a beautiful, inspiring story imagined by the wonderful [Anodyneer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/pseuds/anodyneer) She took one look at the first pic and just like that came up with something truly amazing. But because there is a chance the story might actually get written (*pets plot bunny*), I decided not to reveal any details. I'll let the images inspire you to come up with your own ideas for now :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d0nmeqtck30xnv3/1-looking.png?dl=0)


	2. Beholding

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ftlllwfk5gjm9s2/2-beholding.png?dl=0)


	3. Imprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only one with slashy undertones, the painting is Neal and another man in a rather intimate situation BUT I put enough filters on it to direct the focus mainly on the hand which corresponds to my word for this particular pic :) It's all very abstract, hee.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/b3hu7plwm50117z/3-imprinting.png?dl=0)


	4. Memorizing

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9sezv3b6q678tuw/4-memorizing.png?dl=0)


	5. Observing

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/sr61kae28jn74c5/5-observing.png?dl=0)


	6. Remembering

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bvwmi3646p86wmn/6-remembering.png?dl=0)


	7. Meeting

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bpvqzgmwxj5ygmn/7-meeting.png?dl=0)


End file.
